MD Geist in Dangan Ronpa
by MDGeistCrossovers
Summary: Our favorite 80's action hero somehow shows up in Kibougamine Academy, with predictable results.


"...Huh?"

Naegi woke up, his head on top of a classroom desk. He had no idea how he had gotten there: he thought he had just walked past the school's gate. He figured he just collapsed and was laid there by someone, so he decided to venture out to the gate to see what was going on.

He found two things:

One, the gate resembled a bank vault. He realized he couldn't get out.  
Two, his 'classmates' were there. They were mostly around his age, and all had were above average in their respective abilities. Gamblers, fortune tellers, swimmers, baseball players. All but two mentioned their 'special' ability: one was a purple-haired girl around his age, the other was a man around his thirties with blond hair, sunglasses, and a dogtag with "MD-02 GEIST" inscribed. His name was Geist, and that was all he said about anything.

Naegi felt weird about it all, but the man especially unnerved him: he seemed completely out of place.

"DING DONG DING DONG!"

"Attention all new students... I would now like to hold an entrance ceremony, so please assemble in the gymnasium - immediately!"

The somewhat childish voice that came from the intercom ceased, which left everyone surprised and even more worried about what was going on... except for Geist. After some pondering, the students went in the gymnasium. All of them were apprehensive about what was going on, except for Geist, who had a shit-eating grin stamped on his face.

They soon realized the voice came from a robot bear on a table atop a stage.

They soon realized it wasn't a joke.

Geist soon realized he had met the bear before. He ouldn't care less about what the robot bear was saying, though. He did hear someone sneezing, at least.

"To _graduate_... you need to commit murder." said the bear.

Everyone recoiled in shock, except...

"Ok."

Geist immediately sprang up to the stage and snapped the robot bear's neck, then proceeded to remove a metal rod from his electronic innards. He bashed it against the robot carcass just so he could make it sharp by breaking the tip of the rod.

He looked back to the students from the stage with his trademark asswipe grin.

"Does... does this mean we're saved?" Naegi said.

Geist then promptly impaled Leon Kuwata with the rod. With his inhuman strength, he spun the rod inside his guts and opened a big enough hole so his intestines spilled out, leaving a pool of blood and insides on the gymnasium floor. He then removed the rod from his guts.

"Let me out." Geist said.

Everyone looked at the horrible mess on the floor and decided it would be better not to hang around this inhumane beast, and left the gymnasium orderly, as orderly as headless chickens could be. Only Genocider Shou left walking (and with a dumb grin on her face, with her tongue lazily drooping out of the side of her mouth).

"RELEASE EMERGENCY BEARS. RELEASE EMERGENCY BEARS. RELEASE EMERGENCY BEARS."

The wall behind the stage collapsed to reveal an army of Monokumas. With guns. Red lights, alarm sirens, tons of robots to kill, this was Geist's natural habitat. He knew what to do.

He lunged in straight at one of the bears holding the metal rod, soaked with Leon's blood, and stabbed it in its fuzzy head. He noticed one of the bears had a grenade belt, so while avoiding the grizzly hail of bullets and using the impaled bear as a shield, he skipped straight to the grenadier bear as soon as he was taking a grenade off, took it live from his hands, held the grenade on his end of the metal rod, and dropkicked the bear he was using as a shield onto the grenadier bear. The resulting explosion wiped out a tremendous amount of the monochromatic robot teddies in the gym, and incapacitated the rest.

As Geist was about to walk out of the gym filled with charred electronic remains, one of the bears was still functional enough. It crawled to one of its fallen comrades' sub machinegun. Right as it was about to shoot, a pair of scissors darted straight into it's skull, making it explode.

Genocider Shou stood at the door.

"Hey hun! Listen, I really really really want to get out of this godforsaken hellhole and you're probably my best bet! Listen, you're not my type so I won't give you the pleasure of being brutally murdered by me, but you could use some help! As soon as we get past this mess of bears and outside, you'll do whatever you want and I'll find me some cuties to maim! What do you say?"

Geist smiled and nodded. He liked the way she thought.

"BEARCON 1 ALERT. BEARCON 1 ALERT. BEARCON 1 ALERT."

As soon as Geist and Genocider reached the hallway masses of bears upon bears showed up, but this time they seemed to be unarmed, except for a few that seemed to be wielding what looked like Yamada's dismembered and gutted corpse as a shield. While Geist used whatever guns he picked up at the gym and his sheer brute force, Genocider ran lightning fast, while slicidng and dicing with her scissors. They worked so well in tandem, it was meant to be.

"I never thought I'd soil my scissors on robots, but FUCK, this is actually kind of fun!"

They were now facing even more hordes of robot bears, armed this time with an assortment of weapons: antique rifles, state-of-the-art SMGs, BB guns, kitchen knives and bottles of Jack Daniels. They proved no match for the duo, however, as Geist led them to the Monokuma control panel. After defeating countless ursine robots, they finally reached the fourth floor, which was only lightly guarded compared to the rest. After disposing of the guards, they saw one figure.

"Fight me, MD Geist! You can't stop me! I'm just the SHSL Soldier! And only you, Geist!" Mukuro Ikusaba said, M4A1 in hand.

"It's okay, I don't like killing women anyway. I only like crucifying cute young men. Fuck, that gets me HOT! I'll be over here fantasizing."

Geist and Mukuro were now staring at eachother, waiting for each other to make the first move. For the first time in quite a while, there was some silence. The staredown continued for what seemed an eternity... until Mukuro decided to kick a live grenade onto Geist's direction. Geist, being Geist, obviously kicked it straight back at her, and after the explosion there was little left of Mukuro, except of her brains and assorted limbs scattered around the hallway. As it turned out, Mukuro could be stopped. While she was just a soldier, Geist was most dangerous.

"Really? That was IT? That was anti-climatic as all hell! If I paid money to see this I'd want it back! Gahahaha!" Genocider seemed to be enjoying the situation.

The Monokuma room doors suddenly opened, revealing Junko Enoshima inside. Geist and Genocider walked in.

"Hahaha! While my sister was pretending to be me I was-"

"Listen lady, I don't care. What the FUCK is up with all the bears?" Genocider pointed her Genoscissors at Junko threatningly.

"Well, I used the rocket to go to planet Jerra to study the technology of the Death Force. With it, The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind happened! My little cute Monokumas killed 99% of the world's population!"

"We want out." Geist said, as laconic as ever.

"Sure thing. Here are the codes. Have fun. You already ruined my game, but everyone's in despair anyway! Hahahaha!"

Geist and Genocider walked out of the room, only for Geist to come with a Monokuma carcass. He flung it at Junko, and the impact of the bear on her head was too much for her neck to bear. It snapped, leaving only a tiny strip of flesh connecting it to her head, while blood gushed out of what used to be her neck.

Before leaving the school, they decided to head to the dumpster to pick up the rocket, so after they'd kill all the Monokumas worldwide, they'd travel to Jerra and keep on killing. Geist managed to find his Fightech suit. Then they hurried to the school gate.

After dispatching the few bears on the way to the gate, Geist stopped as soon as he was about to enter the codes.

"Listen. After we're done with this world, we're going to Jerra so we can keep killing things." Geist said.

"Are there any hunks to crucify?"

"Maybe."

"My hero!" Genocider licked her lips excitedly with her lizard-like tongue.

Geist punched in the codes, and as soon as the gate opened, they saw the results of Junko's own Bear Force: Monokumas in all sizes on the prowl, destroying everything they deem worthy to do so. Thousands and thousands of Monokumas.

"Fun."

THE END

THE AFTERMATH:  
-Touko "died" thanks to Genocider fully taking control.  
-Geist and Genocider wiped all of the Monokumas from earth and 'eloped' to Jerra, as well as two genocidal maniacs can.  
-The rest of the cast hid in the school until everything was gone. Then they gathered up the few remaining survivors outside and started to rebuild the world, and at it's new capital named Geistland, they erected a statue of MD Geist. The commemorative plaque read: "In honor of getting us rid of the bears and Leon and Yamada. Especially Leon."  



End file.
